


Kiwi Dad

by spellingbee



Series: Capri Sun Squad [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Kiwi Blast comes across Wild Strawberry working in the kitchen and settles in to chat with them.Strawberry's softer than they'd lead you to believe.
Series: Capri Sun Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383901
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Kiwi Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and only recently realized I'd never posted it here!
> 
> This was a request from my zucchini ace (funkobraofficial on tumblr), who wanted a little something silly with our joint OCs, Kiwi Blast and Wild Strawberry. Enjoy!

Kiwi almost thinks he’s alone in the kitchen until he stumbles over Berry’s legs.

“Oh, shit!” Kiwi says, grabbing onto an open cupboard door to steady himself. “Sorry, Berry. You okay?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Berry asks, sliding out from underneath the sink to fix him with a glare. “Look where you’re goin’ next time!”

“Sorry,” Kiwi says again. He watches them for a minute, still sitting up and frowning at him. “Whatcha doin’?” he asks, squatting down and peering at the pipes under the sink. “Need some help?”

“Drain’s clogged,” Berry says, laying back down and scooting underneath again.  _ “Someone _ got gobs of green hair down the drain and now the stupid sink won’t drain.” There’s a clanging sound from under the sink as Berry works on the pipes. “And by ‘someone’ I mean either you or Fruitsy, and I seriously can’t tell who ‘cause it’s all wadded up and nasty, but there’s no pink hair so it’s prob’ly you. And  _ no, _ I don’t need any help.”

“Okay,” Kiwi says, and shifts to sit cross-legged on the floor. Berry never agrees to having help, no matter if they actually need help or not. And, yeah, fixing a clog isn’t that difficult, but Kiwi doesn’t have anything better to do, so sitting here with Berry’s not a problem. “Think I’m gonna head to Tommy’s shop later and grab some stuff,” he says. “You want anythin’ while I’m there? Or maybe you wanna come with?”

“No thanks,” comes Berry’s terse reply, and more clanging noises. “Got everything I need here, and I’m too busy to go anywhere. Got a lot to do, ‘cause apparently no one else can do maintenance and shit.”

Kiwi hums in reply. “Well,” he says, “we’ve got a few extra carbons right now, and I heard Tommy got in some of those little candies you like yesterday, so if someone were to, say, put a li’l bag of ‘em on your pillow tonight, would that be okay? Or would that someone, say...get their kneecaps busted?”

The clanging stops, and there’s a long, silent pause. Then, “Well...maybe not. The candies might disappear, though. Without a trace. Or acknowledgement.”

Kiwi laughs, stretching out one foot to tap it against Berry’s. “Wouldn’t expect anything else,” he says, grinning.

Berry huffs out what might be a laugh. “Whatever,” they say, and reach one hand out. “Hey, dad, can you hand me that wrench?”

There’s another pause, as Kiwi’s brain short-circuits. Had Berry just called him  _ dad? _ Is this a prank? What the hell is happening? Berry’s  _ never _ called him anything but Kiwi, or Kiwi Blast, or dumbass, or, for an unfortunate while, Bliwi, but  _ never _ dad.

The silence stretches on long enough that Berry sighs noisily and pops out from under the sink again. “What’s your  _ problem?” _ they ask, scowling at him. “The wrench is  _ right there _ by your hand!” 

Kiwi blinks at them. “...What did you just call me?” he asks.

Berry stares at him. “What the hell are you--?” The realization of what they’ve just said seems to hit them then, because Kiwi sees their eyes widen and their cheeks redden. Ah. An accident, then. “I-I didn’t call you anything!” they say, shaking their head. “I called you--I-I called you dumbass, I said ‘hand me that wrench, dumbass!’”

Kiwi beams at them, wiggling in place. “You called me dad!” he crows delightedly, reaching out to poke them in the ribs. “Oh my god, Berry, you called me  _ dad!” _

“I didn’t!!” Berry shrieks, jerking away. They reach down and wrench their shoe off, hurling it at him. “Don’t you  _ ever _ tell anyone about this!”

Kiwi doesn’t even mind the shoe bouncing off his shoulder. “You called me  _ dad!” _ he cries again. 

“Fuck off! I’ll kill you!” Berry says, blushing even further. 

Still grinning, Kiwi pulls Berry into a tight hug. “You are the  _ cutest _ kid!” he says, and he knows what’s coming, tenses up in preparation.

Berry bites his shoulder,  _ hard, _ and wiggles out of his grip.

“I deserved that,” he says.

Berry jumps to their feet and races out of the room. “Fuck  _ you!” _ they shout. “You don’t tell this to  _ anyone!” _

Kiwi just laughs, a giddy feeling in his chest, and sets about finishing the sink for Berry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a fic, head to my tumblr! [@enby-partypoison](https://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave kudos or a comment! I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


End file.
